


Unexpected Accident

by Kirin_Kulta



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' Drabbles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassed Reader, F/M, Fluff, HYPE, NSFW, Smut, a sweet ol' man, also, my first ever fanfic!!!, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirin_Kulta/pseuds/Kirin_Kulta
Summary: After the revolution, you had finally gotten the courage to talk to Hank at the DPD. You figured that it really was now or never since you both had gotten pretty close to dying during those hectic weeks, him being involved in the deviant cases and you getting yourself in trouble doing your best as a police officer during the revolution; and luckily, thanks to Connor, Hank had opened up a little and allowed you into his life. He still had his problems, you both had, but you carried and supported each other through it all, and that had led you to now having been dating for over 3 months, hence the reason that you were laying in his bed in just your underwear.





	Unexpected Accident

**Author's Note:**

> So, bare with me! This is my first ever fanfic in English, and my first ever writing thing that isn’t school-related in like months, okay! It’s summer break so my vocabulary is fucked, it’s 11 PM and I just got this urge to do this, alright!? I’m sorry but I couldn’t find a fic of this anywhere so I’m just gonna do it myself then!

You awoke to a small cough behind you and arms bringing you closer to a soft chest. You sighed and buried your face deeper into the washed-out pillowcase. The breathing on your neck was warm and familiar, loving and sweet. You didn’t want to get up just yet, even though the alarm clock on the nightstand said 9:26 in a bright blue.

After the revolution, you had finally gotten the courage to talk to Hank at the DPD. You figured that it really was now or never since you both had gotten pretty close to dying during those hectic weeks, him being involved in the deviant cases and you getting yourself in trouble doing your best as a police officer during the revolution; and luckily, thanks to Connor, Hank had opened up a little and allowed you into his life. He still had his problems, you both had, but you carried and supported each other through it all, and that had led you to now having been dating for over 3 months, hence the reason that you were laying in his bed in just your underwear.

You felt your body almost vibrate as a grunt slipped from the man’s lips behind you. His voice had always made your knees weak.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled against your neck and gave you a small peck as his hands instinctively started to roam your waist and stomach.

“Good morning,” you answered and rolled over to face him. His hair was draped over his tired eyes and a small smile painted on his slightly cracked lips. “Sleep well?” you asked and have his nose a small peck as you giggled.

“Eh, woke up when a  _certain_  someone decided to elbow me in the stomach at about 3 AM,” he mumbled and poked your stomach as a chuckle escaped his throat. You laid your hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss but you were quickly stopped by a hand to your chest. “Nah-uh, not with my morning breath, it would be a very unpleasant death.” You snorted and took his hand that was placed between your breasts in your own.

“Well, in sixth grade in mathematics when we learned about equations our teacher thought us that two negatives become a positive when added together.” The man looked at you with a questioning face but soon started to laugh.

“That has got to be the most complicated pickup line I’ve ever heard, and that’s even after asking Connor to show me what he had for  _romantic_ situations in his database…” You both started to laugh and eventually you decided to shut him up by pressing your lips together, despite his protests.

The kiss soon deepened after neither one of you tapped out and you soon felt his tongue asking permission to slide between your lips. Of course you allowed him and you were soon a tangled mess of limbs just as the night before. A moan escaped your lips as he moved on top of you and placed his leg beneath your thighs, brushing against your mound. It was then that you both noticed how surprisingly wet you already where. Hank smiled in the kiss and pulled away to let his eyes gaze over you.

“Just eager or still thinking about last night,” he asked as his hand started to make its way down your abdomen, its destination very clear. You let out a small whimper as his fingers teased at the brim of your panties. He leaned down and started to slowly peck your jawline as his hand went past your mound and down to where you wanted him the most. A small pant escaped you as two fingers brushed against the thin fabric that was sticking to your aching slit.

“H-Ha-Hank,” you stuttered as they started rubbing against the cloth. “Please,” you whsipered.

“Please, what?” he growled into your ear making your hips snap upwards against his hand.

“Please put your fingers inside of me, please Hank!” you moaned out and dug your nails into his shoulders as he pushed your panties to the side. He chuckled against your neck and started to slowly kiss downwards as his fingers rubbed against your clit and opening.

“Jeez (Y/N), I don’t think I’ve ever felt you this wet just from foreplay before,” he mumbled against your skin as he looked up into your eyes. He sat up, pulling his fingers from you and was just about to pull off your panties as he suddenly stopped. You opened your eyes and looked at him, realizing what had made him hesitate.

His fingers and hand were covered in blood, so were your panties and the sheets beneath you as you scooted up. You suddenly felt exposed and disgusting, seeing your blood on Hank’s hand, and you quickly pulled up your panties and rushed out of the bedroom, straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

You sat down against the wall and felt the tears starting to stream down your cheeks. The knocking on the door and voice asking you if you were okay wasn’t audible to you as you held your knees to your chest sobbing. Your period wasn’t supposed to start for another three days at least, you had kept track and thought that it would be safe to sleep over at Hank’s house without any accidents unexpectedly happening.

Suddenly a click was heard and the door opened, making you jump. You knew that Hank’s house was old but you had gotten so used to electrical locks that you had forgotten that manual locks could easily be opened with pointy objects. 

The familiar face of your lover, now dressed in the previous day’s clothes, popped up behind the door with a concerned expression, but you didn’t want to meet his gaze so you hid your face in your lap.

“Honey,” he cooed and sat down in front of you. “It’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed,” he whispered as he carefully put a hand on your calf. You peeked up at him with your wet eyes and felt a blush running all the way down your body. “Did you really think that this ol’ man would run away like a scaredy-cat just because of some blood?” You slowly nodded at his joke and he chuckled. “Well, I won’t,” he said as he stood up and started digging around in the cabinets. Out of curiosity you looked up at him fully and didn’t avert your gaze when he looked at you while holding a blue box in his hand. He walked over to you again and squatted down, handing you the box. You pulled out a tampon from the box and looked at him with a confused face.

“Why do you have tampons at your house?” you asked. He smiled and laid a hand on your knee.

“Connor grew tired of putting outrageous amounts of paper in my nose when I got nosebleeds as he dragged me home from the bar, so he bought a pack of tampons instead.” You chuckled at the image in your head of Connor putting tampons in Hank’s nose. “Now, let’s take a nice and hot shower, and maybe we could continue where we left of there,” he said as he pulled you up from the floor. “What do you say?” You intertwined your fingers with his and kissed the corner of his mouth as he wiped the tears from your face with his thumb.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
